1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose smokeless roaster, more particularly to a multipurpose smokeless roaster having the function of roasting a meat with the use of the metal grill and cooking a meat, so-called shabu-shabu, with the use of a pot by interchanging the metal grill with a pot stand and also enabling the collection of smoke, generated by roasting a meat and the like, and exhaust gas, to thereafter cool and discharge the collected smoke and the exhaust gas so that a suction force applied to the roaster is equalized with a static pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a conventional roaster, a metal grill mounted on an upper portion of a burner of a roaster can not be interchanged with other cooking instruments such as a pot and the like so a conventional roaster is typically installed in a roast meat specialized shop and a roaster to be used in a family setting can not achieve a multipurpose utilization.
There has been known an exhauster for drawing downwardly a roasting smoke and an exhaust gas via the roaster comprising a roasting unit coupled with a duct unit provided therein and a metal grill where the food is placed. With such an arrangement, the roasting smoke is sucked from the roaster downwardly of the exhauster. However, there are such shortcomings that a combustion gas of high temperature produced during roasting and cooking a meat is drawn to some extent downwardly from the exhauster before the food is heated by the combustion gas to thereby reduce remarkably the cooking efficiency as well as effecting incomplete combustion. Furthermore, such an arrangement of the conventional exhauster needs an exhausting pipe made of stainless steel and having asbestos wound therearound discharging the exhaust gas of high temperature so that the exhausting pipe is costly to manufacture. In an exhausting system adapted to employ many roasters with only the use of a single exhausting duct, a damper provided at a connection part between each of the roasters and each of the exhausting ducts is selectively openable to adjust the suction force which is differentiated at a distance between the exhausting duct and the fan thereof. With such an arrangement of the construction, it is difficult to adjust uniformly the suction force generated in all the roasters since the amount of exhaust gas sucked into the exhausting duct is increased or decreased, namely, even if the damper for use in one of the roasters is adjusted, the section force generated in the other remaining roasters are changed. Furthermore, since fresh secondary air is not supplied into an inner box of the exhauster, the amount of oxygen is low in the inner box which results in effecting incomplete combustion at the burner. Still furthermore, since the combustion state of the burner and suction of the roasting smoke are changed, depending on the area occupied by the food placed on the metal grill, and the food is exposed to a dry air accompanied with suction of the smoke in the inner box, the food is dried and deteriorated in the taste inherent to the food.